


vote for women

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by the FFH trailer and set pictures, Jealous Peter, MJ is too, Peter is very much in love, Romance, Sleepy MJ, The title is after MJ's shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter wants MJ, but it seems like another boy wants her too. He feels her escaping through his fingers, bit by bit, because he has a job to do, this time, having to turn into the Black Spider, not looking back.





	vote for women

It wasn’t that Peter loved to wake up early in the morning, he didn’t consider himself a morning person, it’s just that he happens to have a lot of energy. 

It had always been like that with him, but of course, since he got his powers, he never felt like he could just stay still. 

And now, he really can’t. The reason behind it? He’s in Venice, _for God’s sake,_ in a school trip. 

Peter is anxious and eager to see everything, to have fun. He grew even more anxious when Nick Fury first appeared to him, and for a moment he feared his vacation was completely ruined. 

Things were okay for now, and Peter had a mix of emotions, of wanting to enjoy himself, but expecting for everything to go to hell. 

With that anxious thought, together with Ned, he went to have breakfast with the rest of his class early in the morning, everyone taking advantage of the hotel’s food, and looking forward to enjoy a full day. 

Peter was full awake, and a little of his energy passed to Ned, and both of them excitedly talked about what they wanted to do, and then, with a lower voice, they discussed what could happen if any bad guys showed up.

“What’s up with the whispering, nerds?” MJ’s grumpy voice asked as she joined their table, taking a chair by Peter’s side. “It’s too early for that.”

“N-n-nothing!” Peter and Ned stuttered at the same time.

They were getting quite used with MJ’s presence and personality, she was good friend. Still, her sneaking behind their back, almost listening to their conversation, made Ned try to shut his mouth with food to avoid saying anything stupid. 

Between Ned’s chewing and yawning, Peter’s leg was repeatedly tapping on the floor, and he kept uselessly checking his phone every five seconds.

And that didn’t go unnoticed by MJ. “Oh my God, how are you like that in the morning?” She whined. “I can barely keep my eyes open.”

Peter didn’t really know what to reply to that, feeling that MJ’s energy in the morning was more murderous than during the rest of the day, so he just awkwardly laughed. It didn’t help that the stupid butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t quiet down these days whenever he was around her. 

“Don’t _hehehehe_ me.” She argued. “Really, what’s your secret? What kind of coffee you’ve been drinking?”

“Just regular coffee.” He answered. “I’m j-just excited, f-for the trip, you know.”

MJ narrowed her eyes at him, as if she was trying to find something to call out. Then, she simply shrugged, and drank her entire cup of coffee in one long sip. “Argh.” She grimaced, as if she had just took a shot of strong alcohol.

 _Dammit,_ Peter thought, she looked really cute even while making a face because she decided it was a good idea to drink hot coffee as if it’s soda. He really is screwed.

“Aren’t you like more of a tea person?” He tried. 

“Yeah.” She agreed as she served more coffee to herself. “But I need the caffeine, some of us don’t have a _big puppy energy_ at 6 in the morning.”

Right after the words came out of her mouth, a faint blush showed on her, not that he could see it, but he did notice her eyes growing just a bit wide, as if she had regretted what she said. 

Peter tilted his head, not quite getting her. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” She answered hastily. “Shut up, dork.”

He complied, and trying to get his mind off her, he was now listening to Flash’s voice coming from a table near them. 

“… and then he got my car! Next day, it’s in the news, he defeated that guy Vulture. With the help of my car! And he wasn’t even using his high-tech suit! I mean, the legend jumped out!”

He got no reaction from the little crowd over at his table, and MJ rolled her eyes. “Stop using twitter lingo in real life, dumbass. They can’t understand you.” She almost shouted for him to hear.

“Oh, shut it, big head.” Flash shouted back.

“It’s what I keep telling him, but he never listens.” Another boy added, smiling at MJ, and she sent one of her sarcastic loose smiles back at him.

Peter was being a little selfish, but he missed when he and Ned were the only ones getting to see her smiles, even if they were mostly her sarcastic ones. He guessed it was about time for people to notice how amazing MJ is, still, he couldn’t help the frown on his face as he watched her exchanging smiles with that other boy. That uncomfortable feeling coming from his own insecurities.

MJ finished with her second cup of coffee, and seeing how they were gonna spend some more time at breakfast, she tried to distract herself with her phone. Peter noticed how her eyes opened and closed, heavy with sleep, the coffee still not making effect. 

She was really not a morning person. 

What Peter noticed, but pretended he didn’t, was MJ slowly dragging her chair close to his, at some point, she was satisfied with the short distance between them, and laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

It was almost as if MJ hadn’t decided with a clear mind that she wanted to support her head on Peter’s shoulder. It was more as if she had simply found a good spot and passed out without a care in the world.

Peter stared at Ned with wide eyes, and mouthed, “Dude!” 

And he enthusiastically mouthed back, “I know!”

Peter wanted to high-five God and Ned, but he feared that even a small movement could wake her up, and he would scare his blessing away.

He didn’t care that her head was heavy on his shoulder, or that he felt like he couldn’t move at all and that made him sweat. Peter was having the time of his life.

He enjoyed it while it lasted, because only some minutes after, Mr. Harrington clapped his hands in an attempt to get attention, calling, “Gather around, people.”

MJ opened her eyes, still supporting her head on him, noticing her classmates gathering around the teacher.

Ned already walked to be by Betty’s side, leaving Peter alone with MJ at the table. “I think is time to go.” He whispered, not happy that this moment was about to end.

MJ groaned, seeming unhappy too. She patted his shoulder, and got up from her chair, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go.”

Peter was letting himself be dragged by the arm, getting what he could take. He wondered if there was a possibility they were in the same page. He hoped so.

 

A smile involuntarily appeared on his face as Peter watched MJ. 

From afar, he was watching her reluctant approach, she was a little taken back about the idea of getting near the bunch of pigeons. It was interesting to see the ever so brave MJ being scared of little birds. She shrunk herself in a little bit of fear and joy as the pigeons flew around and above her, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

MJ eventually got used to them, and she was letting the birds land on her, staying calm as she enjoyed their presence, not having to worry about being scratched due to her long sleeves. 

Then she stood there, graciously, and Peter felt like a little boy, watching a Disney movie on his TV screen for the very first time, and falling in love with the princess. 

The spell was soon broken by the presence of someone else. The presence of the same guy who liked to smile at MJ, and she happened to like smiling back. 

For some reason, Peter reminded himself that MJ wouldn’t like to be compared to a damsel in distress, the way he had just imagined. He tried to remember the name of a strong princess, in an attempt to explain himself even though she couldn’t read his mind. Unfortunately, he was too distracted by the scene playing before his eyes to think of anything else.

The boy had offered to take pictures of MJ with the birds landed on her arms, and again Peter was frowning, out of jealously, he assumed, because _what else could it be?_

He remembered when they were on a boat earlier, with people around, but it had been like they were inside of the little world of Peter and MJ only. They exchanged glances, he remembered how he felt _something._ And now all Peter could think was if it had meant something to her too, or if he was just imagining things out of wishful thinking.

The tall boy with a charming smile took his time in an effort to take good pictures of MJ, and Peter asked himself if he even had a chance. He thought about how she would be better off with a _regular_ guy, one that didn’t have to run off every few hours to get himself beaten up, one that was taller. 

The tall part really bothered him.

MJ, now with the camera in her hands, stared into the little screen, and looked around, searching and then finding Peter in the scenario far away. 

She waved her arm with the camera, and called, “Hey, Peter!” 

He looked at her, and in that right second, he received an alert on his phone.

“Look at these!” MJ shouted as she ran in Peter’s direction, leaving her photographer behind. 

A pigeon flew fast in front of her, taking her attention off Peter for a brief moment, and when her eyes were back at him, she didn’t find no one. 

Peter had disappeared like magic, and MJ looked down at the camera in her hand. She just wanted him to take a look, and maybe, just maybe, tell her that she looked pretty.

 _Yeah, Nick Fury definitely ruined his summer vacation,_ Peter concluded as he used his webs, swinging, for the first time wearing his Black Spider suit.

He ignored and left her, and during these times, he would never dare to look back. 

Peter didn’t have a choice after all, he had a job to do.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> You know, leave me comments, it means the world to to me!
> 
> Find me on twitter: @lurKINGaroundd  
> or tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
